


Three Six Five

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is nothing more than a writing exercise; little snippets in their lives over a year's time. No plot or story line. It's just practice for me and hopefully some nice images for people who enjoy the Billy/Viggo pairing. The prompts are randomly sorted from <a href="http://365_prompts.livejournal.com/"><b>365_prompts</b></a>. AU beginning in 2004 but the boys are 9 years younger than they are today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> **July 20 - Tuesday**

It was hard to believe that five years had already passed; five years since they promised forever. Their quiet celebration began with homemade chicken parmesan and chocolate mousse cheesecake from the bakery down the street. Viggo unwrapped delicately carved wooden bookends shaped into rearing stallions while Billy admired and fussed over his new bonsai.

At the end of the night they sat together on the couch, enjoying the special simplicity of an understated but heartfelt evening. Sharing their days, sharing each other, letting soft kisses and gentle hands ease them into peaceful spirits, silently giving thanks for this accidental love.


	2. Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **July 21 - Wednesday**

All of Billy's afternoon students had canceled and he was feeling off kilter and unsettled. He tried working on a new arrangement, did a little bookkeeping, sorted some laundry. But nothing could quiet his unease.

By the time Viggo got home, Billy had emptied five bookcases. Viggo found him surrounded by books, knowing they'd been piled and re-piled several times that afternoon. Unsure what had caused this need to reorganize, he quietly changed his clothes then joined Billy on the floor, a couple of beers in tow, lending two more hands while he waited for Billy to relax and unburden.


	3. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **July 22 - Thursday**

"But what else is there to do?"

"We could learn to surf."

Viggo looked skeptical but amused, so Billy pushed on. Making plans for Labor Day shouldn't be so difficult. They had similar preferences, and when they differed Viggo was flexible. But all they could afford was a room in a friend's summer rental and Viggo was unenthused.

Eventually Billy would convince Viggo, but did he want to? He suspected Viggo shared his money worries, knew Viggo wanted them to be on their own. He stopped mid sales pitch.

"How about we stay here and bring the beach to Flatbush."


	4. Head rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **July 23 - Friday**

His head was spinning, suddenly intoxicated by the smell of musk and tobacco and the odd, not quite neutral scent of the natural soap Viggo used. It wasn't unusual for Billy to be distracted by his longing for this man, the epitome of charisma and strength, who stole his heart and shared his life.

But tonight the physical need was almost overwhelming and he fought the urge to crawl up Viggo's body. Instead he pushed his thigh flush against Viggo's, the answering nudge and flex of muscle a private sign of matching desires; a distinct promise of an early night.


	5. South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **July 24 - Saturday**

Viggo finished putting together the shop's Southern writers promotional campaign, double checking the schedule and the quantities in stock for each book. As he sent the bios and headshots to the graphic designer, he smiled at the e-mail he received from Billy earlier today, the most un-Southern person he knew.

He wanted to pick up the phone and call him, just say "I love you" and hear the answering laugh and softly spoken reply. But this was Billy's busiest day of the week, students scheduled for almost every hour. So Viggo would wait, let his memories hold him until tonight.


	6. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **July 25 - Sunday**

Billy lay in the dark, watching the sky come alive with light and the steady cascade of water. One, one thousand; two one thousand; three … a roaring clap of thunder and Billy nearly laughed out loud, feeling the storm get ever closer.

The wind shifted sending the rain pounding against the window. Viggo stirred, still asleep but being pushed closer to wakefulness. Billy rested his hand on Viggo's sheet-covered hip, stroked his thumb in gentling circles. As the air outside began to crackle with energy, he relaxed deeper into the mattress, listened and waited for the next atmospheric explosion.


	7. Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **July 26 - Monday**

Discouraged, Viggo pulled on his last clean shirt and stared at himself in the mirror. Everything seemed a struggle, each day a bit harder than the last. He couldn't shake the feeling that every decision he'd made had been misguided. It was like wandering down the wrong path, backtracking and starting again only to find the new route was a dead end too.

He turned and accidentally kicked Billy's favorite shoes, the leather worn thin and the heels held together by scuffs. No, not every decision had led to bigger mistakes and perceived failures. Not every choice had been wrong.


End file.
